Speed 3 Auto Pilot
by ShaD.23
Summary: It's been a long time since Jack's showdown with Howard Payne, but this is more than a crazy plane ride. This is a grudge that needs to be settled. Rated M for foul language. My tribute for Dennis Hopper, born May 17, 1936, died May 29, 2010


It had been a long time since that day back in 1994. Jack Traven had more than a few years under his belt and more than a few years-worth of experience, but he'd rather not think of that this day. It was time for his first vacation in ten years, and he had every intention of enjoying it... or atleast he would have been able to focus on enjoying it, if he hadn't run into Annie Porter, his ex-girlfriend, that morning.

* * *

"Well, well, well, well, well, what have we here?"

"Been a while, Jack."

The two saw the other in the cafe' Jack usually stopped by in the mornings. It had been the first time the two met in almost ten years. Jack was surprised at how little she seemed to have aged, feeling himself taken back to that day they met so many years ago.

"Cat got your tongue, officer?"she taunted. After sharing a laugh, he sat to join her at the bar. The two chatted on and on, talking about the years that had come and gone, how things went on after they broke up, the excitement in their lives since(surprisingly, Annie had seen more action than he did), both of them quickly forgetting the time. Eventually, the talk turned to their previous engagement.

"So Annie..."Jack said, feeling more unnerved that when he rode under the bus that day. "Let me ask you something..."

"'Ever have second thoughts about us', right?"she sighed before he could ask. "Listen, Jack, you're a wonderful man, but I just couldn't do it." Jack's heart sank as she said this. "I can't have a relationship with a man I can't be sure will come home every day at 4. You're a good friend,"she said as she put her hand on his "but it wouldn't work... I'm sorry..." Jack looked her in the eyes and saw it. Uncertainty. He was the same. True, he wasn't sure if he'd come home alive everyday and he didn't want to make someone worry for him, but he still had Annie on his mind. Rather than say anything, he turned back to his drink... and saw the clock.

"Aw, horse shit!"he called, the rest in the cafe' turning to stare. "I gotta get out of here!"

"What's your problem, Jack?"Annie called as he shuffled around.

"I've got a plane to catch, it's my first vacation in ten years!"Jack hurried off without another word and rode off down the road, trying to get away from his past.

* * *

Jack arrived at the airport an hour early, his talk with Annie still on his mind. It didn't take long for him to unload his luggage(he didn't bring much), and he soon had nothing to do but wait. Taking a seat outside his plane(en route to Alaska)he tried to take his mind off his old girlfriend, trying to force his mind to drift the other direction. Leaving the sun and heat of Los Angeles for the cool outbacks of Alaska, the hustle and bustle of the city for the calm, tranquil country, but it was no use. Growing more and more depressed, he simply closed his eyes and waited, waited for the plane come in.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack shot up. He could have sworn he heard it. The voice of a ghost. The voice of Howard Payne, the man he killed that day all those years ago. Dare he turn around. Before he could, however, the gate opened. As the people flooded in, he looked among the crowd and the people passing. Nobody. Giving himself a mental slap, he decided it must have been his mind playing tricks on him(he was thinking about that day already, after all), and hurried to board the plane.

* * *

The plane was already over Oregon. Most of the passengers were asleep, but Jack couldn't rest. His mind wouldn't let him. He was no longer thinking about Annie, but now about the voice he heard. It sounded too real to be his imagination. It made his heart turn icy and his hair stand on end. Was his meeting with Annie really making him lose it?

"Excuse me, are you Jack Traven?" Jack's head jerked in the direction of a young attendant. He looked nervous, but Jack was so used to seeing nervous people it didn't register to him at first.

"Yeah, why?"he responded.

"We, uhh... we have a problem, sir, can you follow me, please?" Jack, growing confused, rose and followed the young man to the flight deck. If there were a problem, usually an air marshal would come to handle things, not an attendant. After walking into the cock-pit, the pilot, equally nervous, nodded to Jack.

"Sir, you have a phone call."he said, handing him a satellite phone. Why on earth would they allow a phone call on a flight? Growing more confused, Jack took the phone, his old friend, Mac McMahon(now the captain at their precinct)on the other end.

"Jack, you bitch, why does it seem trouble always follows you!"his voice rumbled from the other end.

"Mac, chill. What's wrong?"Jack sighed.

"We got a call, someone has rigged that plane to blow and they want either you dead or an ass load of money." Jack was dumbfounded at this. Him dead?

"They want me dead or they want cash? And you're sure?"

"That's what the prick said. Either $4million dollars in unmarked, unrigged bills or for proof that Jack Travens is dead, or they will detonate that plane." Jack hung his head. This was too much.

"Who is it?"Jack spat. Just then, the line went dead... then picked up again.

"Hello, Jack."came a disoriented voice. "Do you have any idea as to how long I've been waiting to get you in this position? Too long, that's how. I've got the large plane you and approximately 154 innocent men, women and children are currently safely riding to Sitka, Alaska. However, if in 5 hours, I am not delivered 4 billion U.S. dollars or if you do not die, I will detonate the plane and kill every last soul aboard in cold blood. Think, Jack. After the criminals you've dealt with in the past, would you put such a feat past anyone? Oh, and one more thing, do not fool with the cameras or land, I wouldn't like that, not one bit. I suppose that's two things, but it makes little difference. Have a nice day, Jack."

The line went dead, Jack at a loss. The pilot turned to Jack, his face chalk white.

"We're flying in circles right now."he breathed.

"Very good... Let me into the luggage hold."Jack said quickly. The pilot nodded and opened a service panel in the floor, nodding to Jack.

"Godspeed, sir."he called as Jack hurried into the underbelly of the plane.

* * *

Jack saw it. A steel case. Large, built for military use, it looked. Stepping lightly to it, he didn't notice he was being watched.

"I wouldn't do that, Jack."came a jeering voice behind him. He froze. This time, he knew it was real. Turning slowly, he saw him. It was as if he had come back from beyond the grave for a grudge match. Payne stood there, cool as a cucumber.

"Hello, Jack. It's an honor to finally meet you."

* * *

For Dennis Hopper


End file.
